Ghosts Haunt, Vampires Bite and Werewolves Howl
by SariahRandom006
Summary: Just because my heart hasn't beat for so long, that doesn't mean I can't fall in love or get a broken heart.' Tendershipping Puzzelshipping Bronzeshipping///Rating may go up
1. In trouble again

**Hello peoples, I know, remember, random as always. RANDOM IS GOOD! By the way, there is going to be some vampire, ghost, werewolf and Spirit talk. Most is from facts, some is made up. And not what you first think either ;) Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned yugioh, Yuugi and Yami would have kissed...a LOT! :3**

**Pairings: Tendershipping, Puzzelshipping and Bronzeshipping...I love Hikari/Yami pairings!**

* * *

**In trouble again**

In the city of Domino, there was a white-haired teenager who now found himself sitting in the detention room of the ground floor of Domino high school, bored mindless. To explain his current situation, he had decided to 'have some fun' and put gum in, not only every girl in his class' hair, but also his teachers own little stack of hair. There was whining, screaming, then he was finally yelled to go to detention. All in all, a pretty unworthy punishment for 2 more hours in the hell hole more commonly known as school. Or, at least, that's what Bakura thought.

What was the most nerve-racking, and slightly coincidencal, about how Bakura was alone, excluding the teacher. Mostly, at least one of his friends was with him, usually Marik. Both being complete pyscho-paths, they got into the most trouble in school, and had a wide reputation of pranks and, well, rule breaking. But they also have another friend that joins in with the ranks. His name is Yami and he adds the right amunt of spunk to their little revolution, making them the perfect Trio of trouble.

All have different strengths in their professions. Yami was mostly the smart-alack student with to much time on his hands. Marik ran down halls and always loved humiliating younger students. Finally Bakura was mostly known for skipping school, then refusing to do the work and cheat in class. As said before, a group that is a teacher's worst nightmare.

But then, on this day, a little way through the first 20 minutes of his punishment, a friendly face came to play.

* * *

While in his seat. Bakura made use of what was 'his' book. The teacher gave it to him for his detention classes and it was so he could write down his 500 lines of 'I must not disobey the school rules'. Of course, Bakura saw it as a doodle chamber, where a little stick figure of him killed, tortured, burned and destroy the school and the teachers. At one stage, he even drew what would happen after, as a Yami, Marik and himself (as stick figures, of course) stood atop a line in the paper with the words **'Long live our KINGS'** were sketched over the page. If only life was so fun.

Sighing with a growl, he looked toward the front to see Mrs Walsh reading some old romance story. Rolling his eyes, he smirked. _She only reads romance junk cause she has NO love life WHAT-so-ever._

Sighing again, he wrote a question he would've easily answered in his head, but just felt like writing out, just for the sake of it.

**Will I EVER get out of this HELL-HOLE?**

Of course, not expecting answer he took out some gum he snuck in and chewed a piece. Then he looked back and under that phrase was...

So overdramatic. 

Shocked, he stared at the writing to see, right before his eyes, was an invisible pencil marking his book with leaded lines. Compared to his scrawny, scratchy writing above, the 'book's' was straight and neat, though slightly tilted to the right.

It's only been 10 minutes.

Looking around quickly, seeing no one who may think he was going crazy, Bakura licked his lips, clasped his pen in his hand and continued to write.

**Ok I didn't know my book could talk BACK to me**

Though he thought he imagined it, he was positive that there was the sound of harmonious giggling.

Your funny.

Bakura waited for more.

No, I'm not your book, I'm actually right next to you. To your, well, right.

Bakura quickly looked to his right. Nothing. Bakura looked to his left. Nothing. Bakura even looked on the ceiling and under his desk. Nothing. No matter where Bakura looked, it was still only Mrs Walsh and himself. He looked back to see more writing.

So you would like to share your position as King? How selfless of you.

There it was again. That same giggling sound.

**HA HA NO! Theyre only their cause they would kill me if I didnt**

Ahh. Sorry. Did I touch a nerve?

Getting agitated that this invisible pencil was making fun of him, he wrote down one more thing.

**Alright! THATS IT! YOU DONT STOP WITH THE SMART ASS COMMENTS ILL KICK YOUR ASS!!!**

There was a long pause. It was as if the book was actually scared of him. Soon enough though, it returned the comment.

Sorry

It soon had another pause as Bakura kept chewing his gum. Getting tired quickly of yet another silence, he wrote...

**You got a name?**

...

**...**

Yeah.

**...**

My names Ryou.

* * *

**I must, before I continue this story, thank for her stories:**

**shadowrealm818's ****The Week I Was Stalked By A Vampire, ****Change of Heart, Save me and Werewolves, **

**and I also need to thank ****Hikari-and-Yami for her story Closer. **

**However, other than that, I have only read a few other stories as references to the ways of ghosts and vampires. For werewolves, some of what you will seem far-fetched for I made it up. Thank-you once again. Enjoy *wave***


	2. Who let the dogs out?

**Moving on to peoples :D Review please :)**

**P.S. I didn't realise at first, but Bakura had been in there 20 minutes, but Ryou only counted 10...just cause he wasn't there the whole time ^^; Soz for the confusion**

* * *

**Strange Much?**

**Ryou, huh? Nice name.**

Thank you, Bakura-sama

**Wait how do you know my name?**

Is that 'really' so important?

**Who knows, you could be what we call in the old country...a stalker?**

LOL. That's a laugh, I wouldn't stalk you if my life depended on it. I couldn't anyway.

**Not that I would want you to, but why bloody not?**

Kura~ Your teachers calling

"BAKURA! It is the end of your session. Get out NOW!"

Blinking stupidly, a very confused Bakura scowled and left the room. He found that he had found a way to have fun in detention.

_FUN and DETENTION in the same sentence...that's hard to believe,_Bakura smirked as he walked out of the building, his little conversation with 'Ryou' safely in his bag.

* * *

"How have you been, Yami? Any good?" Marik asked his friend on the phone.

_"Speak for yourself, Marik,"_Yami replied on his end of the phone line,_"I haven't been ignored by Bakura so much in my life. I mean, I know he likes to get in trouble on purpose, but this is absolutly ridiculous. It's almost as if he LIVES in the detention room, nowadays. Even YOU know when to stop and he's not stopping one bit. In fact, I think that he's getting detentions quicker than any other time in his whole life in five days. He's got the whole MONTH booked with detentions. And-"_

"Yami, I get it. Bakura's acting weird and you're angry, right?"

_"Am I THAT obvious?"_

"Yep" The tanned teen said, popping the 'p'.

The two teens were having another conversation about Bakura behind his back. These were becoming more common by the second. People may think it's bitching, but really, you know one of your best friends your whole life and suddenly it's like they're different in a bad way, you gotta talk to another trustworthy friend about it, right?

_"So, anything else that needs to be reported to the press that I haven't heard of?"_

"Uh, negative, Pharaoh. Nothings going on in my life that the press would talk about."

_"Uh huh. What about you're new apartment neighbour...and quit calling me Pharaoh. It sounds weird."_

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, Yami, but it's a nickname that's gonna stick. As for Mai Valentine, she's cool. Just a hot chick who wins at poker...a LOT."

_"Ah, not getting a crush are we? Naughty, naughty."_

"Screw yourself, Pharaoh. Look, I gotta go, the land lord hates cellphones and you know it."

_"K, see you at school, if you even bother."_

Clicking off the mobile device and safely enclosing it inside his leather pant pocket, the young Egyptian walked up the many stairs to his apartment on the third floor. It was true that he had lived in that apartment for over 3 years now, even with being a legal minor. The thing is about the three individuals is that all look about the age of 21. This has many advantages, except for school records. Having fake IDs and everything always gave a guy his space. That's why they all moved out of there original homes to other parts of the city.

Marik's part of the city was where beggars and dogs were most often seen. The beggars the sandy-blond teenager ignored completely, the same treatment came with most of the dogs too.

Except for one stupid mutt.

Once again, at the time of 4:33 on a school-day, in front of Mai's apartment door, was a chiwawa. A chiwawa that had a sandy shade of blonde fur and lilac eyes. The small tail that curved slightly wagged impatiently for the blond woman to return for going inside the house to fetch him something to eat.

The dog ears twitched and soon turned his on-looking gaze to the elder male. Deep violet clashed with soft lilac. They did this every school afternoon. A good staring contest before Mai came out with a bowl of treats. The door soon clicked open.

_Right on cue._

"Aww, hello, sweetums. Did you miss me?" Mai was an exceptionally good looking woman, her naturally large 'speed bumps' almost coming out of the couchette she always wore when she went clubbing. Which, if you could tell by her manicured and almost royalty-like lifestyle, was alot. "Did big, bad Marik try to scare you again?" she cooed, making sickly sweet kissing noises.

All the teenager could do was roll his eyes and avert his gaze. He didn't like Mai in that way, and he knew there was no harm in looking, but he would rather not be slapped around being called a pervert all the time, simply because he had a reputation to keep up.

"Now, sweetie, I really have to go, so I'll let you do one trick for me, then you can have the bowl, alright?" Mai said, mock pouting. Once again, Marik olled his eyes at the sight."You be a good doggie for Mama?" The small dog wagged his tail even more, knowing that would be taken as a yes.

"Good, now, Plead" she commanded.

The plead command, Marik had learnt throughout the last few weeks (he didn't really wan to pay attention till then) consists of three stages. One) the dog does some crouching to make it look like it's hurt when it isn't. 2)It lies down with tears in it's eyes, like, crying. And 3) The dog tries to wipe away the tears while still looking at the master a.k.a. Mai. Apparently, the girls LOVE it.

"AWWWWW! So KAWAII!" She screamed, hugging the dog closely to her chest. She soon put own the tray and pretended to kiss the dog goodbye, who was now eating his 'well-deserved' meal.

"By Marik. Don't hurt 'Schnokums' while I'm gone, okay?" She winked flirtatiously. Before Marik could retort, she had already left.

He turned his gaze back to the dog who just ate happily away at his food. The dog was pretty scruffy and rundown, kinda like Marik himself. He cold help but mock himself for being compared to a dog.

Soon, the dog finished all of it's food and licked his lips with a long glossy tongue. It made it's way towards the door, which was behind Marik.

He had no idea what had come over him, but soon enough, Marik was petting the dog's head. The dog in it's self growled softly, but it made a sort of purring sound.

Smiling and content with the little mutt, Marik got out of the way and the little mammal ran down the stairs and out the building as quick as a hare (not a sleeping one, of course.)

_'Dumb mutt'_, the young teenager thought to himself. Though, the smile/smirk did not cease to come off his face that night.

Not once.

* * *

**I'm a Mai fan and I didn't feel like bashing anyone, thus the sweet Marik dog moment. I dunno, maybe I'm just tired. R&R please :D**


End file.
